A touch panel has a plurality of electrodes which are electrically insulated from each other. The touch panel is capable of detecting a contact position, where a detection target is in contact with a detection surface, by detecting a change in capacitance in an electrode which change is produced in a case where a finger or an input pen is brought into contact with a detection surface. Such electronic devices are widely used that a touch panel is provided on a display surface of a display device and that allows a user to input an operation via a display screen while the user is looking at a displayed image.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a touch panel device capable of suppressing a moire that occurs in a case where first electrodes are superimposed on second electrodes.
FIG. 29 is a plan view illustrating a configuration of a touch panel device of Patent Literature 1. (a) of FIG. 29 is a plane view illustrating a configuration of a touch panel device in which a first electrode substrate 404 is superimposed on a second electrode substrate 406. (b) of FIG. 29 is a plan view illustrating a configuration of the first electrode substrate 404. (c) of FIG. 29 is a plan view illustrating a configuration of the second electrode substrate 406.
According to the touch panel device of Patent Literature 1, the first electrode substrate 404 is configured such that a plurality of first electrodes 403 are provided in parallel to each other at regular intervals (see (b) of FIG. 29). Each of the plurality of first electrodes 403 is made up of conductor lines. The conductor lines have a rhombic grid shape.
Further, the second electrode substrate 406 is configured such that a plurality of second electrodes 45 are provided in parallel to each other at regular intervals (see (c) of FIG. 29). Each of the plurality of second electrodes 405 is made up of conductor lines. The conductor lines have a rhombic grid shape.
By thus providing a plurality of electrodes on an identical substrate at regular intervals, the plurality of electrodes are electrically insulated from each other. This allows a contact position, where a detection target is in contact with a detection surface, to be detected by detection of a change in capacitance in an electrode.